Ray's Nightmarish Day
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: The most appropriate question would be: what possessed me to take Tyson to a grocery store? It certainly wasn't the smartest idea... and why do weird things keep happening? R&R if you like! T to be safe...


_**A/N**__: Hello all! ^^ I suppose you're wondering what I'm up to this time. And, well, the truth is... I don't know XD I guess we'll just see how this fic turns out. So yeah... X3 Oh, and I actually work at one of these places, so that's how I got the inspiration. XD_

_**Warnings**__: Well, what do most of my stories have? OOCness when humorous, slight swearing, cameos may happen from other characters. Shock factor? Well, it's a slight parody... . And did I mention OOCness? Some people more so than others... O.o RANDOMNESS ALERT._

_**Pairings**__: Ha! In my parodies? Really? If anything, it's only in humor X3_

_**Disclaimer**__: This thing again? Ok. I own my thoughts. I own my phone. I do NOT, however, own Beyblade :(_

This isn't happening. This is not happening. I love my team and all, but this will be disastrous. What possessed me to take them to the grocery store?

Yep, the gang is here: Kai, Max_, _and Tyson.

I guess I should sum that up better; what possessed me to bring the food dispenser to the almighty place of food? Usually I come by myself. Ever since the four of us moved into one place, just us, most of the household duties fell to me. Max would help sometimes, but Kai trains excessively, so I'd feel bad making him do chores, and Tyson... Well... He's not allowed in the kitchen. And he breaks cleaning supplies. So I ask him to stay out of the way.

That included grocery shopping. Tyson didn't belong here. All he's doing is causing chaos like some four year-old.

"Tyson, put those back, we're not getting cookies!"

"Aw, but why not?" Tyson was whining. _Whining._

"Because I'm making some!" I say, exasperated. _I'm ready to give him some sedatives... Evil thoughts Ray! Evil thoughts!_ _But it's so tempting... NO!_

I gave up babysitting for a reason...

Max just happens to be on a sugar high. Someone help me. Please. This kid is bouncing off the walls.

Him and Tyson are a force to reckon with. They're playing basketball with MY groceries. "Guys! Don't throw the jar of pickles!"

CRASH!

I sigh heavily. "Kai? Can you please- Kai? Where'd he go?"

"What, are you crazy Ray? Kai isn't here." Max informs me, all hyper.

"Yes he is! I saw him a few minutes ago! He was right- oh never mind." I stop because they're looking at me sympathetically and pitifully.

I decide to go find someone to clean up the mess of broken glass, but I notice it's not there anymore. _Did someone get that without me knowing?_

"Hey Ray! How's it going?"

"B-Bryan??? What are you doing here?"

I think everyone could agree that grocery stores aren't a Bryan place. But, if I can get him to help me with the crazy people, then I don't really care.

"Bryan!" Max and Tyson shout together, running up to him to hug him.

_Ok, I think I'm losing it... They are hugging Bryan. And he's hugging back. Is the sky falling?_

(A blue piece of paper lands on my head. Good to know that the universe has a sense of humor.)

"So Bryan, I was hoping you'd be able to help me-" I cut myself off when I notice he's not there. _Ok, where did he go?_

It seems my two teammates are gone as well. I know that should worry me, but I just want to get this shopping done. And I get through most of it without a hitch. In fact, I have one more thing to get, but I can't find it.

"Looking for something?" A new voice asks me.

There, in genie clothes, was Tala. Why was he wearing that?

"Yeah I am actually. Do you think you can help?" I look at him skeptically.

"Please. I know I can help. They don't call me a genie for nothing you know."

_Ok... That's weird._

"Right, Well, if you could go get this for me, that'd be great." I gesture to the list.

"No problem!" He flicks his hand, and the sedatives appear. My jaw dropped to the floor, and he smirked. I'm good, huh kitten?"

I try not to blush. _Curse you all for the nickname! Curse you all..._

"Thanks. I guess that means that I can finally get out of here."

"You gotta pay first."

"No shit. Are you sure about that?"

Tala the genie shrugs. "Just saying."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Thanks for the help." But when I look at him again, he's disappeared as well.

_Well, geez... How do they keep doing that?!?!_

I cautiously make my way to the checkout, hoping that the weirdness has ended. Right in front of one of the checkouts, is a man on a polka dotted unicorn. He was wearing a wide grin on his face. Yet, he looks familiar...

It was Kai. _Oh my gosh, I actually thought it couldn't get any weirder. How stupid of me to believe so._

"Uh, Kai?"

"Ray! You wanna come up here? He won't bite!"

"Uh, maybe next time." _Ok, there must be something wrong with me..._

"Oh come on! Don't be such a wet blanket!"

I sweatdrop. He should talk. What was it everyone calls him? Mr. Sourpuss. That was it.

I walk toward a line far away from him and his insanity.

At least the checkout process went normally. In fact, too normal compared to everything that happened previously.

I paid for it all, and decided to bolt, before anything else happens.

I was so close too. I made it to the door when all of a sudden, Tyson and Max jumped out, out of nowhere, and screamed "BOO!" which successfully scared me.

"Where'd you guys come from???"

"We were right here with you the whole time! See? You even bought us stuff!"

I look down at the bill, and there was an extra zero in the total. "One thousand dollars???!!!" I started screaming at them. Then I lunged for them, getting closer and closer...

I wasn't at the store anymore. In fact, I was on the floor in my room. _Was that all just a dream? Thank goodness._

I got ready for the day, since it WAS a shopping day. Oh the irony.

Going downstairs to make breakfast, I was surprised to see everyone there already. Of course, breakfast duty still fell to me. But I didn't mind.

Everyone was acting normal, which was a good sign.

I announce that I'm leaving to go shopping, and Tyson asks, "Can we come?"

"NO!" I yell, then run out the door.

"Well, that was weird. I wonder what got him so wound up." asks Genie Tala, who appeared out of nowhere.

_**A/N**__: Hahaha! That was fun to type! ^^; I just hope it was funny for you readers out there. Can't think of much to say this time around, except..._

_Hope you drop a review on your way out! :D_

_Peace and love!_

_*randomly hugs reader* XD_

_chocolatexloverx16_

P.S. Did anyone figure out that he was dreaming? :3


End file.
